A Musical Interlude part dos
by oreboat
Summary: Back by popular demand. It's KITT's turn to meet Christine, with surprising results. I do not own these characters, but I did meet Christine once.


**A Musical Interlude part Dos**

**A Knight Rider **

**Short Story**

KITT found himself, once again, sitting in a boring parking lot waiting for Michael. He was amusing himself playing Solitaire, when the sound of a big block engine caught his attention. It slowed and pulled into the spot next to him, burbling for a moment before shutting down. He glanced over, then found himself staring. Parked to his right was the most beautiful car he had ever seen. A mint 1958 Plymouth Fury, white over red with red interior. KITT felt compelled to introduce himself.

"_I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand. K.I.T.T. KITT, if you prefer."_

He was pleasantly surprised when her radio turned on, playing 'Marie Christine' by Gordon Lightfoot.

"_You are Christine? I am very pleased to meet you. Where are you from?"_

'I Get Around' by the Beach Boys

"_I must say this is a very interesting way of carrying on a conversation. I find my voice modulator to be much more efficient, however."_

'Yakety Yak' by the Coasters

Michael chose that moment to make his appearance. He stepped between the two cars.

"Wow. Who's your new friend, KITT?" he said admiringly.

"_Her name is Christine, Michael."_

"Well, hello Christine. You are one fine looking machine." He patted her hood.

"_Michael is my partner. We are crime fighters, you might say."_

'Secret Agent Man' by Johnny Rivers

Michael looked startled. "Hey, that's pretty good. I like that."

Michael walked around KITT and got in. "Say goodbye to your new friend, and let's head home."

"_Goodbye, Christine. I hope to see you again."_

'Goodnite Sweetheart, Goodnite' by the Spanials

KITT and Michael pulled out of the lot and headed east. Christine hesitated a few moments before following them.

Michael parked KITT in his usual spot by the Foundation mansion, where Devon was waiting for them. As he got out of KITT, Christine rolled up and parked next to them. Devon's eyebrows raised as the Fury settled in next to the black Pontiac.

"What is THAT?" he demanded.

KITT responded _"She followed me home. May I keep her? Please?"_

Devon shook his head emphatically. " No. I forbid it. We don't need another car around here."

Michael got out and stood by Devon, both men looking at Christine. This was an unexpected turn of events.

"Her name is Christine, Devon. She's a bit … unusual. She's made friends with KITT."

'Love is Strange' by Mickey and Sylvia played on her radio.

Devon looked shocked. Michael laughed. "That's how she "talks" Devon.

"Is she an … AI?"

KITT answered that question. _"No, Devon. She is a sentient being. Alive, if you will. I have scanned her repeatedly, and that is the best description I can come up with."_

Michael turned to Devon. "Come on, man. What can it hurt? KITT can use an automotive friend. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Three weeks later, Michael and Devon were talking in Devon's office. The mood was tense.

" What's the worst that could happen, you said Michael. KITT is now refusing to go out on a case unless Christine can come along. He is totally smitten with her, and I dare say she is quite in love with him. All she plays are old love songs when they are together. This must come to an end. Now."

KITT and Christine were nose to nose in what Michael found to be a disturbingly intimate moment. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Christine was playing 'Cherish' by the Association. He cleared his throat. The music stopped.

"Excuse me, kids. KITT, we have to go now."

"Come Go With Me' (Del Vikings) replaced the previous song.

"I'm sorry, Christine. You can't go with us. We have work to do. Sometimes, it's dangerous work and I can't have KITT distracted by your being there. You understand that, right?"

'Stay (Just a Little Bit Longer) by Maurice Williams and the Zodiacs was Christine's response.

"_Michael is right, Christine. I am programmed to obey his commands. If he says we go, then we have to go. I will see you when we get back."_

Michael got in and they headed on down the driveway, 'One (is The Loneliest Number) by Three Dog Night echoing from the Fury's radio.

Devon stood in the doorway, watching KITT and Michael leave. He glanced back at Christine, to see how she was handling it. Funny, he didn't recall her having darkened windows before. Maybe he just never noticed it. He shrugged and turned away.

Two days later, Michael and KITT were back home at the Foundation. The first thing Michael noticed was the empty garage when he parked KITT.

"Wonder where your girlfriend is at."

"_My scanners aren't picking her up anywhere on the grounds, Michael"_

"Sorry, pal. Sounds like this is your first breakup."

When KITT didn't respond, Michael headed up to the mansion. He stopped at Devon's office to check in before a hot shower and a soft bed. He was shocked to see the bandages, and Devon's left arm in a cast.

"Devon! What happened!"

"It was Christine, Michael. She tried to kill me. Slammed into the back of the Mercedes and ran it off the road. Totaled my car. I'm lucky to be alive."

" KITT says she's not on the property."

"Thank heaven for that. Be very careful, Michael. She may come after you next. That damn radio was playing that old Richie Valens song 'You're Mine' when she attacked me."

Michael keyed his comlink and filled KITT in on all the details. He left orders to inform him any time Christine was in scanner range.

It happened a few nights later. Michael and KITT had gone into town for burgers and a beer or two. They were on their way home when headlights closed in on them from behind.

"_Michael! It's her!"_

Christine slammed into the back of KITT, almost causing him to spin out. He was surprised at the force of the contact. The impact destroyed the Plymouth's headlights and grille. Michael stopped, but KITT refused to let him get out. It was far too dangerous. Christine circled around and lined up with the driver's door. Tires smoked and screamed as she gathered speed and crashed into KITT's left side, damaging herself further and rocking KITT. She backed off, seeming to survey the scene, her big block idling. She could see there was no damage to KITT, and no way to get at Michael.

" _Christine. Stop. I am impervious to your attacks. I can't let you hurt Michael, I am programmed to protect him. You are the only one being hurt here."_

She revved her engine several times before dropping back to an idle.

"_I'm sorry, Christine. So very, very sorry. More than you will ever know. Please go now. This won't end well for you."_

Christine began to repair herself, much to the shock of both Michael and KITT, rendering them speechless. When she was once again cherry, she turned her high beams on KITT. After a very long 10 seconds, her radio clicked on. 'Smoke Gets in Your Eyes' (The Platters) could be heard as she turned and slowly drove away. The silence in KITT was deafening. Michael finally spoke up.

"KITT. Are you going to be OK, buddy? I know you really liked her."

"_Yes, Michael. I will. Eventually. But she was something special." _KITT's radio turned on, playing 'Rhythm of the Rain' by the Cascades. They headed towards home.


End file.
